Left 4 Monster High
by DragonBeldam
Summary: The Left 4 Dead zombies are students of Monster High! How will the Ghouls deal with the new kids? And Ghoulia's emotions are mixed up when her ex-boyfriend the Tank shows up! He wants her back but she has Slow-Moe, Will she get back together with her large muscled ex-boyfriend? Or keep with her current crush Slow-Moe? Find out!
1. New Students

It was just a normal day at Monster High, but it wouldn't be normal long enough since new kids were joining the school. New zombies. But they weren't the natural kind like Ghoulia Yelps but they were humans who became infected by a disease called the Green Flu. These were called Infected, and they were going to be new zombie students at Monster High, even the Special Infecteds, one who was Ghoulia's ex-boyfriend.

When the new zombies came, they were more different than the Monster High zombies, they were more like rabid animals than moaning and groaning, these zombies were more aggressive, and unlike the undead zombies they mumbled to themselves, attacked inanimate objects and were always stumbling around getting from class to class, and they did not crave brains, but the scent of Boomer puke, these zombies were known as the Common Infected.


	2. Meeting Boomer

As Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein, was walking to class, she noticed some Common Infected leaning against the wall, sitting down, lying down on the ground, she asked her friend Clawdeen, daughter of the Wolfman," What's wrong with the new zombies?" Clawdeen shrugged" I dunno, they just do that all the time, I think they feel sick." "Why do you think? They became zombies from that Green Flu" said the Mummy's daughter Cleo De Nile, who was with her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa, Deuce heard something, something gagging, burping and groaning" What's that noise?" he asked, then it came, a big, fat, zombie known as the Boomer, "Hi there big guy, you ok?" asked Clawdeen concerned about the new guy, the Boomer nodded and groaned, Frankie asked" Are you feeling ok?" Boomer shook his head, then gagged a bit, his stomach rumbled and he puked all over the floor, the Common Infected who were just standing around, suddenly ran to the puke and fought over it, " Yikes." Said Deuce, Boomer felt better and groaned" Where's Mad Science class?" Frankie said" Oh! We were heading there, come on! Hey maybe Mr. Hackington will know what zombie you are!"

So they got to Mad Science and the teacher Mr. Hackington introduced the Boomer" This is Boomer, he's not like the Common Infected, he's a Special Infected, see when the Green Flu hits a Normie, they become a Common Infected, but it starts to mutate and they become Special Infected, there are eight known Special Infected, one that has gone extinct known as the Screamer! Boomer here, is one of the eight Specials, he pukes on his enemies and the Commons do the rest of the job!" the Boomer groaned asking if he could sit down, so he did, next to the zombie Ghoulia Yelps, Ghoulia "smiled" at Boomer and moaned" A pleasure to meet you Boomer, I am Ghoulia Yelps, Welcome to Monster High." "Nice to meet you Ghoulia, hey, are you a Common Infected?" Boomer asked, Ghoulia shook her head and moaned" No, I'm an undead zombie, but what does a Common Infected do?" "Nothin' much except they chase whatever is covered in my bile, oh crap here I go!" Boomer puked all over Mr. Hackington which the Common Infected started chasing him around the classroom! He screamed" Class dismissed!" but everybody laughed while the poor teacher was being chased by zombies.


	3. The Special's

In the Creeperteria, Boomer most of his Special Infected friends sitting at a table and led his new friends there.

"Hey guys!" groaned Boomer, the other Specials said hello, Boomer introduced his friends Smoker, Smoker's girlfriend Spitter, Jockey, Hunter, Hunter's girlfriend Witch, and the Charger, Draculaura saw Chargers huge arm and asked" Wow Charger, what do you use that arm for?" her boyfriend Clawd said" Maybe he works out just with that arm?" Charger shook his head and barked" Watch this!" he looked around for the most annoying monster and saw the usually annoying Heath Burns, so Charger got up from his chair and ran towards Heath and starting smashing him to the ground! Charger barked" Sorry! Showing my new friends what I can do with my arm!" Heath, who was being pounded, said" No problem hillbilly!" Charger didn't like being called hillbilly even if he was wearing overalls that made him look like a farmer, but he let Heath go and went back to sit down, Abbey said" Very impressive, Charger is. What does Jockey do?" Jockey just laughed his demented laugh and jumped on Deuce, steering him like a horse, Jockey laughed even louder! "Get this crazy thing of me!" Deuce yelled, Cleo smacked the Jockey off and said" Alright! No more showing us what you Specials can do!" the Special's agreed.

One Special Infected was missing, but they would meet him the next class, and Ghoulia would remember him.


	4. Taaannnkkkkk!

In the next class, Ghoulia saw somebody she thought she would never see again, he was a Special Infected with huge muscles, no shirt, just pants and shoes, he looked very mean and scary, Frankie saw Ghoulia look shocked" Ghoulia? You ok?" she asked, Ghoulia just kept staring at the large zombie, Cleo saw him and said" I think she's staring at that big zombie over there." "Whoa! He's huge!" said Clawdeen's little sister Howleen, Clawdeen agreed with her and said" What do you think his name is? Tiny?" she laughed, Ghoulia shook her head and moaned to them" His name is Tank!" "How do you know that?" asked Lagoona "Because, he's….he's my ex-boyfriend." Ghoulia moaned, "Ex-boyfriend?!" the Ghouls yelled, Ghoulia nodded and told them about her past" I met him in Monster Junior High, he was different than the other zombies, we became good friends…but then one night at a dance, we sorta fell in love, and dated for a while, but we broke up because he got mad too easily and we had to move on from each other, plus we were going to different schools. I wonder if he remembers me."

So Ghoulia went over to Tank and moaned" Tank?" Tank turned around and recognized her and grunted" Ghoulia Yelps?! Hey!" he hugged her" Tank missed Ghoulia! Tank thought he never see Ghoulia again!" Ghoulia patted him and said" Me too! Let go!" so Tank let her go and Ghoulia led him over to her friends, Deuce saw Tanks huge muscles and said" Wow, you must be popular with the lady zombies" Tank growled that sounded like a laugh which it was, Lagoona stared at his jaw and asked" Wow mate, is your lower jaw missin'?" but Draculaura saw his lower jaw buried beneath his chest muscles.

Cleo grabbed Ghoulia and said" How could you go out with a zombie like him?! His jaw is buried how did you kiss?! He's way taller than you! He'd never be a good boyfriend! He's just a big monster!" Tank overheard Cleo and got enraged, Ghoulia moaned" Now you've done it…" and Tank started punching lockers, roaring, punching holes into the walls, Ghoulia grabbed his arm, calming him, Cleo, who was afraid now, apologized to Tank fearing he'd go crazy again, Ghoulia remembered calming him back then, moaning a soothing song which she was doing now, she felt strange, she thought about the memories she had with Tank, all those memories touched her undead heart, she fell in love with him again but she had Slow-Moe, this was going to be hard…maybe she should break-up with Slow-Moe? Or be with her past boyfriend?


End file.
